


From Before, and Now, to After

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Mako's Lovers [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Makeup, Masami mentioed, Post-Break Up, Pro-Bending, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Mako hated the White Falls Wolfbats, in fact all the Fire Ferrets did, but Mako’s reason was a bit more…personal.A nasty breakup leads to a nasty rivalry that leads to a reconciliation?
Relationships: Mako/Tahno (Avatar)
Series: Mako's Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	From Before, and Now, to After

**Author's Note:**

> Does the title make sense? Probably not, but I like it.

**Before:**

Mako laid his head on Tahno's shoulder as the two sat on Mako's sofa cuddling. Bolin had already turned in for the night.

Mako linked his hand with Tahno's and closed his eyes.

A year ago, he never would have imagined his life like this.

He had felt alone when his brother and him had moved into the arena. His brother spent all his time with Toza, learning earthbending and pro-bending techniques.

This had left Mako to wander the facility alone, when not cleaning it up. Which was how he had run into Tahno.

At first the other boy had infuriated him, having dismissed Mako's unkempt appearance as trash. He was cocky and arrogant and annoying, but soon he'd grown on Mako. Tahno showed a side of him that was softer once he actually acknowledged Mako, though admittedly it was his firebending that first attracted the other.

Tahno was a second-string pro-bender, meaning he practiced at the arena in the hopes a team would pick him if they fell short. Technically, Mako and Bolin could claim the title too.

The two started training together and before long, training turned to kissing and dating.

Mako should have read the signs.

Tahno never wanted to put in the work to make a new pro-bending team with Mako and Bolin, even when Mako has asked multiple times over their year of dating.

He was soon signed to a team, and while Mako was happy for his boyfriend, he couldn't help the slight sting that came with the rejection of him and his brother.

Tahno soon made him forget about it with a nice dinner date and cuddles. Mako loved cuddling with his boyfriend. It made him feel safe in a way he’d long forgotten.

After that, Mako and Bolin were emergency drafted onto the Fire Ferrets team a month into the new season. Soon after the waterbender and former Captain quit and Mako became team Captain.

Mako again asked Tahno to join their team and he again said no.

That was his next warning. 

Mako was upset but understood Tahno's loyalty to his first team. They found a waterbender soon enough and launched right back into playing.

Still, even with the buildup, Mako was left unprepared.

Tahno ran his hand through Mako's hair.

"I want to talk to you about something, baby," Tahno said.

"Yeah?" Mako asked, staring up at Tahno.

"This whole pro-bending thing. It isn't working well the way we're doing things," Tahno said.

Mako felt excitement build in his stomach.

"So, you do want to make a team together?" Mako asked, excitedly planting himself in Tahno's lap and looping his arms around his shoulders.

"Not exactly," Tahno said, grabbing Mako’s hips and pushing him back. "Look, I really like you Mako, but if I'm going to make it in this business, I can't have an attachment like you dragging me down. My team's worried about our next fight with you and if I'll be able to do it. So, I'm proving to them I can. It’s nothing personal."

Mako felt his heart beating in his ears as the world seemed to go slightly fuzzy. "Nothing personal," Mako repeated, his face hardening to keep from crying. "Get out."

"Mako be reasonable," Tahno said, reaching for his shoulder. "Don't get upset! I still like you, but we need to focus on our careers right now."

"Get out!" Mako yelled, his voice cracking.

"Alright," Tahno said, holding his hands in surrender and leaving. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Mako whispered after the door had already shut.

**Now:**

Mako focused on his career after that. They didn't beat the White Fall Wolfbats but Mako knocked Tahno into the drink in seconds of the first round starting. Mako kept him down the rest of the match.

He was focused after all.

His second year at the pro-bending arena was lonely and there were times where Mako wanted nothing more than to see Tahno again.

He knew better though. Tahno had made his priorities clear and Mako's broken heart wouldn't forget it.

Their first season went okay, but Mako wanted to throw his all into the next. The White Fall Wolfbats had won the championship and Mako would make sure they never did so again, if it was the last thing he did.

He drilled his team until even he was complaining to himself. 

Bolin tried to talk to him about what happened and while Mako knew he should probably share the events with his brother, he could never get the words out. So, it stayed unspoken between the brothers. Enough of Mako’s feelings must have shown, as Bolin soon cooled towards the Wolfbats and seemed just as determined to take them out.

He was pretty sure Hasook hated him due to his and his brother’s enthusiasm, but Mako didn't care. He had bigger fish to fry, namely his ex-boyfriend.

They had barely started their second season when Korra come to them. Hasook had officially had enough, again Mako really needed to get better at picking up signs, and quit the team. It proved beneficial as adding Korra to the team quickly made them unstoppable.

Mako was on top of the world. 

Their team finally had recognition. They were finally making some money. His brother was safe. Best of all, Mako had a girlfriend, one far kinder to him the Tahno had ever been.

A small wrench nearly tore through their team but, they made it through and made up. Mako was still a bit weary of Korra and whatever it was she was planning. He was also nervous about Asami and what was going on there.

Then the match was announced. Mako had been both dreading and looking forward to this match and he trained his team to perfection.

He was focused.

"Is there a reason you have so many pictures of the Wolfbat's Captain?" Korra asked.

"No," Mako said, glaring at his brother who nearly told Korra the truth. It wasn't her business.

Mako had hoped to put Tahno in his place but then everything seemed to fall apart.

As Mako watched Amon take Tahno's bending away, he felt his stomach twist with pain for his ex-boyfriend.

He wanted Tahno to regret breaking up with him, not for him to actually suffer. To lose your bending, well, Mako hoped he never experienced it.

Mako quickly realized he had more important issues, namely the fact that his friends were in immediate danger, and ran off to help Korra. He paused before leaving for good and looked back over his shoulder towards a distraught Tahno one last time.

He shook the need to hug him until he stopped shaking, as he followed Korra and Chief Beifong from the arena.

He was focused.

**After:**

Mako left Wu and Korra behind to their own plans, Korra heading towards Asami and Wu heading to harass General Iroh, who was admittedly taking Wu’s energy like a champion.

He wandered aimlessly towards the reception hall. The band had stopped playing and seemed to be taking a break. The hall was instead filled with the sounds of conversations that Mako didn’t want to get dragged into.

Mako heard a familiar voice echo through the hall. He turned and saw Tahno, holding a trombone of all things.

Mako went to duck away, not wanting to deal with another ex of his tonight. 

It was too late.

"Mako?" Tahno asked.

Mako debated lying but ultimately turned around.

"Hey," Mako said softly. He was hopelessly drawn into Tahno's misty grey eyes as the other man looked over him.

"I heard about the giant metal man you took out," Tahno said awkwardly. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine, it’s healing," Mako said, awkwardly. "Did you ever get your bending back?"

"Oh," Tahno said, glancing at Mako’s bandaged arm, "yes, but I stopped pro-bending anyway. I couldn't go back there after everything that happened."

"Same," Mako said. "I was too different once everything was said and done. How do you go back to playing sports when you've gone through a city-wide invasion?"

"You don't," Tahno said, smiling slightly. "You pick up a trombone instead."

"I suppose," Mako said, shoving his uninjured hand in his pocket. “I picked up a detective’s badge myself.”

“I heard about that too,” Tahno said. “You uncovered that bombing case before anyone one else did. Impressive.”

“Yeah,” Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Tahno seemed to know a lot about Mako while Mako had been so busy over the years, he had no clue about what Tahno had been doing.

"Hey," Tahno said, abruptly, "I have to get back on stage but, and believe me, I know I don't deserve a yes, after what I said to you, but after I’m done here, would you like to get dinner?"

"Not still focusing on your career?" Mako asked, feeling just a bit petty about Tahno’s sudden interest in him again.

Tahno flinched slightly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I picked the wrong thing to focus on but I was a dumb kid back then. Now I'm older and I know what's worth the focus and what's not. I want to work on my relationships, hopefully starting with you."

"Go play your trombone," Mako said, trying to hide a smile. "I'll be here when your done playing and by then I may have an answer."

Mako already had an answer. He had grown too, since the two of them had last seen each other. There was no reason to not at least try.

Tahno didn't like that answer but he had no choice other than to accept it, as his boss called him on stage.

Mako would eventually tell him yes, but there's no reason he couldn't make Tahno sweat about it a bit. 

Mako was after all, trying to make Tahno regret ever breaking up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Tahno OOC? Probably, but if feel like in this verse his nasty behavior towards Mako and the Fire Ferrets was due to him trying to distance himself from Mako in order to build up his career. After all, the Fire Ferrets were very new to the scene and the Wolfbats were clearly established, so why would Tahno have beef with the no-name, up and comers, if it wasn't personal?
> 
> Tahno here is breaking up with someone he cares about, getting his bending taken away, and grown past his behavior of his teens and early twenties. There's no room for arrogance in these situations.
> 
> At least that's what I'm going with.
> 
> Is Mako OOC? No. Have you seen this man in love? He turns gooey. Have you seen him mad? Petty AF.


End file.
